


Prom Sequence Matchup Attempt 1

by kitzeproductions



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Embedded Video, M/M, MAY DAY HOME STAY GAY PLAY, Video, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: In response to the 20th Anniversary Celebration / Fundraiser which was on May 1st.Attempt number 1 to match up the prom footage to Alex Chapple's sequence.Input requested! I can't read his tiny little blurry handwriting.
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Prom Sequence Matchup Attempt 1

This is a fun little project. I do not, unfortunately, have any experience directing TV shows so I am doing a lot of guessing here.

YouTube link: https://youtu.be/I9kFob5uN_4  


OK now please tell me which parts are wrong so I can fix them. :)


End file.
